Josh Kaufman
Josh Kaufman '(born November 9, 1976) is an American soul singer-songwriter from Sarasota, Florida who won season 6 of the Voice USA, mentored by Usher Background Josh, who is originally from Sarasota, Florida, was a member of the rock-soul band The New Etiquette. The band had released an EP in 2012. In addition to his work with his band, Josh also worked as an SAT prep tutor. He had previously auditioned for season 1 of ''The X Factor but didn't make it past the audition phase. He later released an EP called ''American So and So ''in 2013. Personal Life Josh lives in Indianapolis, Indiana with his wife, Jennifer, and their three children. The Voice Josh tried out for the show singing "One More Try" by George Michael. Wowed by his soulful voice, all four coaches turned around for him. Josh originally picked Adam Levine as his coach. Battle rounds For this part, Josh went up against singer Austin Ellis on the Pharrell Williams hit "Happy". Josh proved to be more impressive in the battle, resulting in Adam Levine choosing him to move forward. Battle rounds part 2 For the second set of Battles, Josh went up against Delvin Choice on the Stevie Wonder classic "Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm Yours". Delvin, however, seemed to do better then Josh on the song so Adam Levine picked him to move forward while Usher used his only steal on Josh. Playoffs For this part of the show, Josh took on the Bruno Mars hit "It Will Rain". Putting everything he had into the song, Josh impressed his new coach, Usher, resulting in him making it to the live shows. as a member of Team Usher. Live shows For the first live show, Josh sang the Sam Smith hit "Stay with Me". The coaches, including Usher, all loved it. The song even peaked at number 5 on iTunes. He made it to the top 10. For the second live show, Josh sang "This is It" by Kenny Loggins, which had surprised many because it was different from what he had sung the previous week. The coaches, however, were impressed, & Josh made it to the top 8. For the third live show, Josh took on "I Can't Make You Love Me" by Bonnie Raitt, a song that has frequently been covered on various talent shows such as ''American Idol ''and ''America's Got Talent. ''However, Josh's soulful, tender rendition of it blew the coaches away as well as fans of his on social media. It even became Josh's second top 10 hit on iTunes, peaking at number 2. He made it to the top 5. The song even peaked at number 71 on the Billboard Hot 100 and number 2 on the Hot Digital Songs chart. For the fourth live show, Josh took on two songs: "All of Me" by John Legend and "Love Runs Out" by OneRepublic. Though both performances were very good and earned him praise, "All of Me" proved to be the best of the two, becoming Josh's third top 10 hit on iTunes. He made it to the finale where he went up against pop singer Christina Grimmie of Team Adam and country singer Jake Worthington of Team Blake. For the finals, Josh took on three songs, one of them a duet with Usher. His first two, "Set Fire to The Rain" by Adele and a repeat of his 2nd Battle Rounds song, "Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm Yours" by Stevie Wonder, earned him praise. His duet with Usher, "Every Breath You Take" by the Police, got a great response form the public. Josh won season 6 of the Voice on May 20, 2014. He is the first "stolen" contestant to win as well as the first contestant mentored by Usher to win. His winner's single is a cover of the Adele hit "Set Fire to The Rain". Post The Voice Josh joined Christina, Jake, season 5 winner Tessanne Chin, Will Champlin, Jacquie Lee, season 1 runner-up Dia Frampton as well as fellow season 6 finalists Kristen Merlin and Jake Barker on the Voice summer tour, which kicked off on June 21, 2014 in San Antonio, Texas. He also recently signed a deal with Republic Records. Broadway debut Josh made his Broadway debut in a revival of the musical ''Pippin ''on October 31, 2014. His run on the show ended when it closed in early 2015. New EP Josh announced on Twitter that his self-titled EP would be released on June 17, 2016. It features the single, "Truth Be Told". Discography '''EPs: * American So and So ''(2013) * ''Josh Kaufman ''(2016) '''Singles:' * "Truth Be Told" (2016) Category:Season 6 Category:Mentored by Adam Levine Category:Mentored by Usher Category:Team Usher Category:Winners